


Through time and space, through any universe conceived of by mankind, your soul's song calls to me

by Alielp



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielp/pseuds/Alielp
Summary: A collection of Berena one shots.  Some are canon divergent, some are full AU - it’ll be marked in the notes.I have had, for some time, at least half a dozen fics in various stages of completion ranging from written but unedited, to barely more than an outline.  With the slow decline in interest in Berena fic, I had to make a choice between finish and publish, or abandon forever.  I decided to go with the former!





	1. Fear can stop you loving, love can stop your fear

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with different scenarios around Bernie and Serena’s first kiss, in Protect and Serve. In this one, the Psych team weren’t too busy, and they came down and sectioned James Fielding before he stabbed Fletch, so canon divergent from mid episode.

“Right. I see. Well, thank you for letting us know.”

Serena replaced the telephone handset onto its cradle with a sharp click, making Bernie look up from her paperwork across the desk with a small frown.  Serena appeared distracted, a slight frown creasing her forehead and her focus seemingly fixed on a point of empty space.

“Is everything ok Serena?”  asked Bernie, curiously.

“What?!”  Pulled from her reverie, Serena’s response was clipped.  She forced herself back to the present, dragging her thoughts into order, before continuing in a gentler tone.  

“Oh, yes, fine!  It was just a courtesy call to let us know that, well, that James Fielding is missing!”  She watched Bernie for her reaction.

“James Fielding?!  Did they overturn his section?”  Bernie leaned back in her chair, twiddling her pen and seeming totally unconcerned.

“No, no, technically he's still under section, but somehow he managed to give his nurse the slip.  It seems that he succeeded in making his way out of the unit, and currently, no one knows where he is!”  Serena pinched her fingers across her brow, massaging her forehead in consternation.  “They just called us in case he shows up here because of his, well, his Bernie obsession!”

Bernie chuckled.

“Oh, I hardly think he's obsessed! I can't imagine we need to be concerned, Serena.  This all seems to me to be much ado about nothing.  I was quite surprised when the duty psych chose to section him in the first place.  I mean, I know he was an oddball, but he only had a history of depression, and he wasn't acting any more strangely than half the people who pass through our ward!” she said, blithely.

“Nevertheless, psych clearly saw something there which concerned them - there aren't enough beds to section patients on a whim.  And it's you he was focussed on, so I think we should all be vigilant.  I'll let the rest of the staff know, but will you promise me that you'll be on the lookout?  I couldn't bear it if anything happened to... _any_ of my staff!”  Serena looked earnestly at Bernie, trying to communicate a sense of her concern.

Bernie rolled her eyes affectionately, raising her hands in mock surrender.

“OK, ok, I'll keep my eyes open!”

Accepting that this was the best she could expect, Serena gave a satisfied nod.

“Good.  Thank you.  Now, I'd better go and brief the team, tell them to be on the lookout.  Are you coming?”

“No, you're more than capable, Serena.  And I still think it's somewhat of an overreaction anyway.”  said Bernie, turning back to her computer.

Serena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and, narrowing her eyes at Bernie as if daring her to renege on her promise, she gave a brief, despairing shake of her head, before disappearing out of the office to alert the rest of the staff.

 

Bernie didn’t see Serena for the rest of the morning.  Serena had been called up to Keller for a consult, and Bernie herself had ended up in surgery with a stab victim.  When she returned to the ward around lunchtime, the atmosphere on the ward felt oddly unsettled.

As she made her way across to the nurses station, she nearly bumped into an uncharacteristically distracted Fletch.

“Everything ok, Nurse Fletcher?”  she asked, as she steadied him.

“Yep, yep, everything's tickety-boo, Ms Wolfe.  No problem at all!”  

Although his words were cheerful enough, Fletch didn’t make eye contact, and his attempt at a smile was more of a grimace, as he hurried away.  Bernie watched him leave, eyes narrowed.

The feeling of unease persisted into the afternoon despite Bernie’s attempts to ignore it - even Serena’s reappearance on the ward wasn’t enough to dispel the restless mood.

Bernie was almost grateful when, in the early afternoon, the red phone rang and she found herself escaping the ward and heading back into theatre, this time with Serena by her side.  

 

The surgery was gruelling.  The patient, whose car had been in a collision with a lorry, had arrested repeatedly, and despite the extensive vascular damage to the left arm and hand, Serena had been forced to ignore those injuries in order to assist Bernie in her attempts to locate and stop the multiple internal haemorrhages, and thereby save her life.  

It was several hours, and many touch and go moments, before the patient was deemed stable enough to close and send up to the ICU.

 

Serena and Bernie stood side by side, scrubbing out from the surgery. Serena leaned sideways into Bernie, exhausted.

“That poor, poor woman!”  she groaned.  “Having to adjust to life without her hand.”

“Hmm,”  Bernie agreed, trying to ignore the kernel of warmth blossoming inside her at Serena’s proximity.  “But at least she’s alive to do it!”

Serena nodded and gave Bernie a tired smile.

“Right, after the shift we've had, I'm off to Albies.  And you're coming with me!”  she stated, firmly.

“Oh, no, not tonight.  I don't think I'm in the mood!”  Bernie demurred, shaking her head.

“Well, I'm sorry about that, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight this evening, you've got another think coming, Ms Wolfe!  Safety in numbers and all that, the rest of the team will be there, so you're coming where we can all keep an eye on you!”  Serena’s tone brooked no arguments.

Exasperated, yet knowing she wouldn’t win, and not entirely unhappy at the prospect of spending more time with Serena, Bernie shook her head once more, this time in defeat rather than denial, muttering 'OK, ok' under her breath.

 

Despite Bernie’s reluctance, Albie’s turned out to be just what both women needed.  The relaxed environment, surrounded by friends and colleagues helped to lift their spirits, and by the time they’d moved on to their second round, they were sat side by side, smiling and laughing once more.  Although the medical stresses of the day had been pushed aside, James Fielding’s whereabouts were still a topic of conversation.

“I still think you should all relax!”  said Bernie to the group, looking pointedly at Fletch.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you were all checking up on me all day!  And what on _earth_ were you saying to that poor agency nurse, Raf?”

“Och, I was just reminding her that it was a matter of staff safety that she should be displaying her ID at all times!”  said Raf, with a wink.  Morven sniggered.

“This is ridiculous, I feel like I'm being mothered!”  protested Bernie.

Serena chuckled, and shrugged.  "Well, you're part of the family now.  Better get used to it!"

She raised her glass in a mock toast, and was quickly joined by Raf, Fletch and Morven, and then finally, Bernie.

 

Much later, after finishing a couple of bottles of wine, Bernie decided it was definitely time to call it a night.  Intent on seeing her safely home, Serena left with her.  Calling out their goodbyes, they left Albie’s together in good spirits, Serena telling Bernie the tail end of a joke.  With the ease of friendship, she reached out and lightly grabbed Bernie’s forearm, and as both women walked off laughing, neither noticed the dark figure watching them from the shadows.

_____________

 

The following morning, Bernie dashed into the office just after half past 8, pulling her scarf from around her neck as she burst through the door.  Serena looked up from where she was seated behind her desk, brows raised in amusement.

"Ah, Ms Wolfe.  How good of you to come by.  I do trust we're not keeping you from something important.  A headache, for example?"  she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, ha ha!"  said Bernie.  "My head, as it happens, is fine.  But this morning has still managed to be a nightmare regardless.  My car won't start!  I didn't have time to try and fix it, so I had to wait for a taxi.  And I'm still half an hour late!"

"Oh dear! Let's see, was your engine growling or whining?!"  Serena was unable to keep the mirth from her voice.

"You're very witty this morning, Ms Campbell."  said Bernie, rolling her eyes.  "You can finish mocking me in a minute, I'm just off to change into my scrubs."  she turned toward the office door.

"You could always stay in your own clothes, claw back a couple of minutes?"  called Serena.

Bernie stopped, one hand on the door.

"I'm already nearly out of clean civvies, I can't risk getting one of my last remaining outfits decorated by a patient!"

"Tut, tut!  Perhaps it's time to do some washing!"

Bernie lowered her head, peering at Serena with lips pursed and raised eyebrows.

"I hope you’ll remember that it was your idea when I turn down your next invite to Albie's in favour of laundry!"  she warned.

Serena looked horrified.

"Bugger that!  Scrubs it is then, definitely!  Chop chop, Major - I have a whole mountain of paperwork right here with your name on it!"

Bernie clutched the doorframe, sagging in mock horror.

"I'll be right back."

 

Bernie was almost as good as her word.  Within 10 minutes, she returned to the office clad in trauma scrubs, and carrying two coffees and a pain au chocolat.

"Peace offering."  she said, dropping the pastry onto Serena’s desk and handing over one of the coffees.

" _How_ did you manage to change _and_ get these in 10 minutes?!" asked Serena incredulously, sweeping her hand in a broad gesture.

Bernie gave an enigmatic smile and tapped the side of her nose with her finger.

"I'm not sure I should give away _all_ my secrets!"  she said, lowering herself into her own chair.  "Right.  Let’s get started then, hand it over." she said with a sigh, holding out her hand to take a pile of paperwork.

Opening the first file, Bernie turned her attention to the admin, mirroring Serena across the desk, and silence reigned in the office.

 

**_*BANG!*_ **

 

Startled, both Bernie and Serena looked up from their seats as the office door was pushed open without warning, swinging back on its hinges to crash into the cabinet behind it.  Serena gave an audible gasp, hand reaching up to clutch at her necklace, and Bernie's eyes widened in shock as they saw James Fielding standing in the open doorway.  

Bernie recovered first.

"Mr Fielding!  James.  What are you doing here?"  She asked, in a carefully even tone.

"I had to see you!"  he said, breathlessly.  I had to make sure you were ok!  I had to make sure _they_ hadn't hurt you!"  He looked around wildly, taking a step further into the office and pushing the door shut behind him.  He looked suspiciously at the door for a moment, before grabbing up the guest chair, and wedging it under the door handle.

Alarmed, Bernie half raised herself from the chair, and Serena pushed back from the desk.

"What are you doing, Mr Fielding?!"  asked Serena.  “Why don't you open the door?”

James looked at Serena strangely.

“ _Because then, they might get Major Wolfe_!”  he spoke slowly, as if he were explaining to a small child.

“I'm here, and I'm quite alright, Mr Fielding,”  said Bernie calmly.  “I'm quite certain that I'm safe on the ward.  Why don't we go out there and find a cup of tea?  We can go together?” she asked, cajolingly.

“I can't believe this!”  James Fielding shook his head in despair.  “After everything you've seen, how can you _still_ pretend you're not in danger?  If you're insisting on ignoring it, then it just proves I was right, that I had no choice but to come.  I _WILL_ keep you safe!”  He put his hand carefully into his pocket, drawing out what appeared to be a large wedge of paper towelling.  He carefully peeled back one end, and with a flourish, he withdrew a surgical scalpel, holding it up high in front of him.

“See?  I can protect you!”  he said, triumphantly.

Bernie stood straighter, tense and alert.  She desperately wanted to look over to Serena, to gauge how she was coping, to make sure she was ok, but she didn't dare to take her eyes off James.

“I can see that you've thought about this a lot,” she began, but James’ attention was distracted by an agency nurse, walking past outside the office window.

“Get down!”  he hissed, quickly pulling the blinds closed.  “We have to stay out of sight, until we can move to somewhere safe!”

When neither Bernie nor Serena made to move, he frowned, raising the scalpel once more.

“ _Get_ . _Down_!”  he said in a firmer voice, his body language shifting ominously to a more aggressive pose.

“Over there!”  He indicated the corner of the room furthest from the door.

Bernie tried to speak to him again.

“James, I don't think we need…”

“ _DO IT_!”  James interrupted with a snarl.

Bernie flinched at the ferocity of his tone, and quickly followed Serena as she moved to the corner as demanded.

“Now sit!”

They sat themselves down side by side on the floor, backs resting against the filing cabinet.  Bernie edged her fingers over to Serena's, giving them a quick, reassuring squeeze, before speaking up.

“You know all about my army career, don't you, James?”  she asked, in a soft tone.

“I do, Major Wolfe.”  he replied, interest piqued.  He relaxed his stance slightly.

“So you know that I've served in war zones, in situations where my life has been in danger?” continued Bernie in her soft, placating tone.

“Yes, I'm aware that you've been posted to both Iraq and Afghanistan.”  said James.

“I've been trained to both analyse and recognise threats, James.  It's not a skill you forget, it's something that's always with you.  It's a skill I utilise every day, consciously or not.”

James’ posture changed, and his interest gave way to agitation.  He began to shift his weight from foot to foot, tightening his mouth and clenching and unclenching his free hand.

“ _What are you saying_?”  he asked, suspiciously.

“I'm explaining to you that I look out for threats every single day.  And even with all the army training and skills at my disposal, I see none.  Which tells me one thing, James. And that is, that there _is_ no threat!  What you're worrying about just isn't there!”

As she spoke, Bernie began to rise, arms outstretched and fingers splayed wide in pacification.

“ _NO_ !”  shouted James.  “This isn't right.”  he shook his head, screwing up his face in thought. “There's only _one reason_ you would be saying that!”

He rubbed at his forehead whilst pacing back and forth, barely taking his eyes from Bernie as he muttered to himself, waving the scalpel in her general direction.

“It's _you_ , isn't it?  It's always been you.  How did I not see it?  It was never _them_ plotting against _you_ , you were always with them.   _You're_ the inside man, the traitor.  All the time I was trying to protect you, but I should have been fighting against you!”

He took a couple of steps toward Bernie and Serena, holding the scalpel in front of him, menacingly.  Bernie sank back to the ground, half beside Serena, half shielding her, ready to throw herself bodily in front of Serena should the need arise.  She could feel Serena trembling beside her, could feel Serena draw breath as if she were preparing to speak.  Afraid that by speaking, Serena would put herself into the firing line, Bernie nudged her sharply in the ribs with her elbow, before she herself spoke up once more, intending to keep James’ attention away from Serena and on herself.

“No, James.  I'm not a traitor.  All I ever wanted was to help you to get better.  If I did the wrong thing in pursuit of that goal, then it was unintentional.  Your wellbeing, and the wellbeing of all the patients in this hospital, has always been my primary concern.  Won't you sit down, and tell me your concerns?  Explain to me where you feel I went wrong?”

Bernie held her hands out toward James once more, in an open manner.

James began to shake his head violently at Bernie's words, the scalpel waving erratically before him.

“No!  No, no, no, NO!  You're just trying to trick me!  You're like all the others, you think I'm stupid, that I don't see, don't know…”

“I don't think that at all, James.  I want to understand, but I need you to help me.  I want you and I to sit down together and talk through everything.  We don't need Ms Campbell around for that, do we?  We can do that, just you and I?!”

“ _DO YOU THINK I’M STUPID_ ?!  You're one of _them_ , just like _her_ , and you're just trying to make me let your co-conspirator go!  No, you both stay here, until I know what I have to do with you.  I just need to _think_!”

He began pacing again, banging his forehead against his hand as he walked, still muttering beneath his breath.  For the first time, Bernie allowed herself to look at Serena, taking in her pale, drawn face, the tension lines marked around her mouth.  Not wanting to attract James' attention, Bernie slowly crossed her arms across her stomach, wrapping her hidden hand around Serena’s upper arm and squeezing reassuringly.  Checking that James remained distracted in his pacing, Serena chanced a quick glance at Bernie, giving her a tight smile and small nod, her way of confirming that she was holding up.

All three of them jumped as the door handle to the office rattled suddenly.  Bernie and Serena both fixed their attention onto James, who had stopped his pacing and swung the scalpel around to point toward the door.  The handle gave another rattle, then Fletch's voice could be heard outside.

“Ms Campbell?  Are you about?  We've got a bit of a situation out here, and I need you or Ms Wolfe. Mr Brookes is deteriorating and Morven’s a bit out of her depth.  Also, we've had a piece of equipment go missing, sure it’s nothing to worry about and we're trying to locate it now, but it might need to be written up.  We could really do with you out here…”

The handle rattled again.

With James' attention diverted toward the door, Bernie threw a fierce warning glance at Serena, before taking the opportunity of his distraction to very slowly shift her weight forward until she was able to pull her feet underneath her, and carefully push forward until she was on her haunches.  Seeing what she was doing, Serena gave her a hard dig, eyes wild as she shook her head almost imperceptibly, yet forcefully all the same.  Bernie rolled her eyes in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, before bracing her back against the filing cabinet behind her, and slowly pushing her weight forward a little more until she was fully balanced on the balls of her feet, still crouched, yet ready to spring.

Fletch had clearly given up and gone elsewhere in his search for assistance, and he could be heard through the door telling Morven that there was no one in the office.

James suddenly swung round to face them again.  Bernie dropped her centre of gravity as low as she could whilst remaining balanced on her feet, wrapping her arms around her legs and leaning forward slightly to hide her change in posture.  James took a step forward, eyes fixed on Bernie, yet seeming not to notice her awkwardness.

“You!”  he began again.  “You were a Major in the army.  People like you don't just defect!”

He froze suddenly, eyes widening as if in revelation.

“ _How_ did I not see it before?!  I've had it all wrong!  I see now, it's all suddenly clear!”

He took another step forward, scalpel outstretched before him, eyes still locked onto Bernie's face.  In a sudden movement which caused both women to jump, James swung his attention over to Serena, the scalpel following the direction of his gaze.

“It was _YOU_ all along!”  he spat, eyes wild.  “YOU, YOU, YOU!   _YOU_ turned her, _YOU_ changed her, _YOU_ caused _ALL_ of this!”

The hand clutching the scalpel was trembling with tension and insanity, and flecks of spittle had collected at the corners of his mouth as he spat out his accusations to Serena.  Serena shrank back further against the filing cabinet, afraid to take her eyes off James, yet mentally trying to calculate how she might move fast enough to at least put the desk between them.  Despite the ice cold pit of terror threatening to overwhelm her, she spoke as calmly as she could.

“Now, Mr Fielding.  Nobody has turned Major Wolfe, nobody is trying to hurt you…”

“ _SHUT UP_!”  shouted James, interrupting Serena and causing her to recoil once more.  Bernie edged forward a fraction, trying to bring James’ attention back to herself.

“James!  James, listen to me!”  Keeping one arm locked firmly around her knees, Bernie stretched the other hand out towards him, drawing his eyes to her.

“My only objective is to help you, to help any patient in this hospital.  I’ve seen that you’re limping.  It seems like your previous injuries are still giving you some problems.  Would you like me to take a look for you?  We've patched you up before, you know we can do it again!”

Serena could feel the coiled tension in Bernie's frame as she spoke, could see the bunched muscles beneath the fabric of her scrubs, knew she was ready for action despite her apparent stillness.

James' glance flickered briefly back and forth between Serena and Bernie.

“Stop distracting me!”  he muttered.  “I have to sort this out first.  I _have_ to.  I always _knew_ they were after you, I just didn't realise in what way.  But now I do, and I have to stop it!”  He curled his lip in reignited fury at Serena.  “I won't let them continue, I won't let _her_ continue!”  he shouted.

In a sudden burst of movement, he lunged forward at Serena, scalpel outstretched for a stabbing blow.

Serena threw her hands up in an instinctive move to protect herself, but before the blow could even reach her, Bernie had uncoiled from her waiting pose, springing forward from the balls of her feet, throwing herself at James, tackling him to the ground.  They struggled for long moments, Bernie’s strength and training matched by the adrenaline racing through James’ body from the ferocity of his convictions.  

Although her brain screamed at her to move, to help, Serena stayed frozen on the floor, paralysed by shock and her fear for Bernie, eyes locked on the struggle before her as Bernie worked to keep the scalpel away from her body.  Finally, Bernie managed to pin James to the floor, disarming him by banging his wrist sharply against the edge of the desk.  Although she kept her weight fully upon him, the fight had gone out of him, and he just lay there limp, whimpering in defeat about how he'd failed to save her.  Bernie looked up, trying to see Serena through the fall of her hair as she called out to her.

“Serena!  Are you ok?!”

It took Serena several heartbeats before she was even able to respond, finally pulling herself to her feet as she assured Bernie in a shaky voice that she was fine.  Her legs felt as though they wouldn't hold her weight as she staggered across to the office door, unwedging the chair from beneath the handle and, opening the door, she shouted out for help and security, before grabbing up the phone and calling the police, eyes fixed on Bernie all the time.

Raf came running through the door whilst Serena was speaking on the phone, swiftly followed by Fletch.  Taking in the scene before them with muttered expletives, they rushed over to Bernie’s assistance, taking over James’ restraint to allow Bernie to get up.

Bernie released James’ wrists to Raf and Fletch, and as she sat upright with a groan, straightening from her nearly prone position over James’ body, Serena saw for the first time a large spread of blood across the front of Bernie’s scrub top.  

 

The phone dropped from Serena’s suddenly nerveless fingers with a clatter, and she gasped audibly.  She heard Raf ask Bernie if she was hurt, but Raf’s voice sounded muffled, as though it was coming through water, the rest of the room fading from her awareness as she finally found her feet again to race over to Bernie’s side, brushing Raf’s hands away from where he was trying to assess her.

“Bernie!” she gulped, lifting a hand to Bernie’s face, stopping short just before she made contact.  Forcibly pulling herself together, she turned to Raf.  “I’ve got her.  Just keep _him_ restrained.”  she indicated downward with her eyes to James, still lying pinned beneath Bernie.  ”The police are on their way!”

Serena helped Bernie to her feet, straightening the fabric of her scrub top, and paling as she saw the rip in the fabric where the scalpel had sliced through.

“It’s ok, Serena, it’s only a flesh wound.  I’m ok.”  gasped Bernie, seeing Serena’s reaction and trying to hide the pain as Serena helped her down into a chair.

“Well, it’s rather apparent you’re not!” said Serena with a brief flash of her customary sarcasm.  “I’ll get a wheelchair.” she decided.

Bernie smiled through her discomfort, happy to see that Serena seemed to be coping in the aftermath of their shared trauma.

“You will not!”  she declared.  “Just give me a moment, and I’ll come out under my own steam!”

“Ah, yes, I forgot.  You’re a big, macho, army medic, aren’t you?!”  Serena’s eyes were only for Bernie, and her unthinking words triggered a wail of distress from James, from where he was still restrained on the floor.

Serena’s eyes snapped over to him, widening slightly as a brief resurgence fear rushed through her once more.  Seeing her reaction, Bernie reached up, gripping her wrist with a cool hand, offering reassurance.

“It’s ok, Serena, it’s all over now.  Come on, help me up - let’s get out of here.  I think the adrenaline is well and truly wearing off now!”  she gestured to her stomach with her free hand, grimacing with the pain.

Instantly forgetting James again, Serena refocused all her attention on Bernie, sliding an arm around her shoulders as she helped her out of her seat, ushering her out onto the ward and across to a free bed.  From the corner of her eye, Serena could see the police arrive onto the ward, let through the doors by hospital security who had finally arrived on the scene.  Snapping on a pair of surgical gloves, Serena gently lifted the fabric of Bernie’s top, sucking air through her pursed lips in empathy as she revealed the wound beneath.

“This is a little more than a flesh wound, Bernie!”  she exclaimed, worriedly.  “It’s quite deep, at best you’ll have an impressive number of stitches!”  

Serena glanced up as Fletch approached.

“The police ‘ave him now.”  he confirmed.  “Raf is just telling them what he can, but they want to speak to you.”

“Yes, well, they’re going to have to wait, Mr Fletcher.  We’re a little busy right now!”  said Serena.  “Since you’re here, you can lend a hand.  I want a portable ultrasound, I think we need to double check for free fluid in the abdomen, to make sure this wound hasn’t gone deeper than we think.  Also, can you please ask Lou to bring me a suture kit and 10ml of 0.5% Bupivacaine?”

“On it, Boss.”  said Fletch, heading off.

Serena looked down at Bernie, a small smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, we’ll soon get you sorted.”  she said.

“I’m not worried, Serena.  I know you’ve got my back.”  assured Bernie, returning the smile.  A moment of lingering eye contact was broken by the sounds of a kerfuffle over by the office.  They both looked over, to see James Fielding being led away by police, still muttering about his mission.  He was followed from the office by Raf, who immediately made his way over to them.

“They’re transferring him back into psychiatric care,” he began without preamble, “but he’s going to be sent to a more secure unit, and he’ll be monitored around the clock.  This won’t be allowed to happen again!  I’ve headed them off for now, but they will be back soon, and of course they’ll need full statements from you both!”

“Thanks, Raf.”  said Bernie, pre-empting Serena.  “I’m happy to speak to them as soon as they return.”

“Well, _I’m_ not!” interjected Serena.  “As far as I’m concerned, _neither_ of us will be speaking to them, until I’ve finished assessing and treating you!” she said, looking sternly down at Bernie.

Raf looked at Serena for a moment, taking in her pallor.  

“I can see Bernie is in good hands.  But are _you_ ok, Serena?”  he asked in his lilting brogue.  “Did you want me to take over for you?”

“No, thank you, Mr Di Lucca.  I’m quite unharmed, and more than capable of dealing with a little suturing!” said Serena, drily.

“Ok, well I’m about if you need me.  We’ve got Dr Hardy coming up from the ED to help out since you’re both out of action, but I can be spared if you change your mind.”  he assured.

Serena dismissed him with a nod, and he left, passing Lou, who was approaching the bed with a small trolley laid out with the suture kit and local anaesthetic.

Serena smiled her thanks to Lou.

“Right, Ms Wolfe.  Let’s get you cleaned up, then as soon as Fletch appears with that ultrasound, we can hopefully get straight on with getting the wound closed.”

Serena picked up the Bupivacaine, and began to inject the local anaesthetic at various points around the wound.  Wincing at the new, stinging sensation, Bernie scrunched her eyes up, peering down to watch Serena as she worked.  Noticing Serena’s hand shaking slightly, Bernie spoke up.

“Are you _really_ alright, Serena?  I mean, no one would think less of you…  After what happened…  It _was_ rather terrifying.”

“Let’s just focus on getting you sorted now, shall we?  Plenty of time for reflection later, when we’ve done the medicine, hmm?”  said Serena, briskly.

Bernie gave Serena an assessing look, instinctively understanding that Serena needed the familiarity and routine of her work to keep herself together.  Fletch’s arrival with the portable ultrasound gave Serena a new focus, and her hand steadied once more as she passed the wand across Bernie’s stomach, both she and Fletch peering intently at the screen, assessing how much, if any, damage had been done by the blade.

Finally, Serena looked away, satisfied.

“Good news, no signs of internal bleeding, so although it’s deep, the laceration doesn’t seem to have done any major damage.  I think we’re free to stitch you up now, Bernie.  Can you feel this?”  asked Serena, probing gently near the edge of the wound.

“No, can’t feel a thing.”  said Bernie.

“Great.  Here we go, then.”

Serena immediately got to work on the sutures, whilst Fletch packed away the ultrasound.  Utterly focussed on her work, Serena left Bernie free to watch her unguarded, and Bernie found herself unable to look away from the intense concentration on Serena’s face, her brow creased in a tiny furrow, a small sliver of the bottom of her slightly pursed lips caught between her teeth as she placed each small, neat stitch in a perfectly straight line.  Finally, after placing the final one, and cutting the vicryl suture, she raised her hands in a flourish, exhaling hard as if she had been holding her breath.  Serena smiled down at Bernie, the colour back in her cheeks, and seeming like her old self again.

“All done!”  she announced.

Bernie couldn’t help but smile back.  She looked down at her stomach, eyes widening in appreciation at the neat work that Serena had managed.

“Wow, Serena!  I don’t think I’ve ever seen such impressively neat sutures!”  she exclaimed.

Serena flushed slightly in pleasure.

“Only the best for you, Ms Wolfe!”  she said.  “After all, I think it’s fair to say that you saved my life!”

Uttering those words aloud seemed to drag Serena crashing back to reality, and she paled once more, appearing to fold in upon herself a little.

“Here, sit down!”  Bernie tugged at Serena’s wrist, pulling her down to perch on the bed beside her.  “We’re here, and we’re both fine.  James Fielding has gone, and he won’t be given the chance to do something like this again.  It’s over, Serena.”  she stroked her fingers lightly over Serena’s wrist as she spoke.

Serena peeled her gloves off, and twisted round to drop them on the trolley.

“It’s just, what you did, what _could_ have happened - it doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“Then don’t!”  said Bernie quietly.  “Let’s give our statements, and then I think you should go home.”

Serena nodded.  Seeing Raf hovering by the nurses station, she beckoned him over.

“Raf, can you please find out where the police are?  We’re ready to give our statements.”

Raf nodded in agreement, picking up the phone.

 

Within the hour, the interviews had been completed, and the police were happy for the women to go.  Bernie watched Serena pause to exchange a few words with the police officer, nodding her head and offering a tight smile, before turning back and hurrying straight back over to Bernie’s side.

“Ok?”  asked Bernie, redundantly.

“Yes.  No…  Just thank god it’s over!”  breathed Serena.

“I think it's time for you to go home now,” said Bernie.  “Would, would you like some company?” she asked quietly.

Although she knew that Jason would be at home waiting for Serena, Bernie was worried about how the incident may have affected Serena, and although Jason’s very logical arguments might ultimately be exactly the right thing to help Serena get past what had happened, in the immediacy of of the trauma, he might not be the best person to support her through any emotional reactions.

“That’s a good idea,” said Serena, gratefully.  “You can come home with me, that way I can keep an eye on you, make sure you’re ok.”

 

Serena and Bernie made their way together outside of the hospital.  It was slow going, Bernie's local was wearing off, and without the adrenaline, her stomach laceration was beginning to throb.  And Serena, despite her protestations, was clearly still shaken by what had happened, her face pale, skin clammy.  They leaned against each other, drawing both physical and emotional support from each other as they went.

When they reached the car park, Serena's  feet automatically started to take her in the direction of her car.  Bernie stopped her with a gentle hand curled around her upper arm.

“Serena, I don't think you should drive.  We've had quite a shock, I really think it would be best to leave your car here tonight.”

“Well, how are we supposed to get back, then? It's hardly like you can drive, not after being all stitched up!”

“I think we should call for a taxi.  Here, let's sit down for a bit until it arrives.”  Bernie guided Serena back to the cold plastic bench near the hospital entrance, finding her phone and making the call.

They sat there in silence whilst they waited, still leaning into each other.  Serena began to shiver.

“It's getting cold!”  she complained.

Bernie chose not to reply.  Instead, she just slid her arm around Serena's shoulders, giving her an awkward hug and rubbing her arm briskly.

 

Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait before their taxi arrived, and only a short time later, they were stepping through Serena's front door.  They were greeted by a very confused Jason.

“Auntie Serena?  Bernie?  What are you doing here?  You're not supposed to finish work for another 2 hours and 38 minutes, Auntie Serena.  Why have you come home before your shift is finished?  And you didn't tell me that you were going to bring Bernie home with you?”

“I'm sorry, Jason.”  Serena looked at her nephew, opening and closing her mouth wordlessly as she tried to think of where to begin her explanation.  “I... I'm sorry.”  she repeated, finally, giving up.

Bernie watched Serena in concern, before taking pity on her, and beginning to explain the situation to Jason.

“There was someone bad at the hospital today.  He scared your Auntie Serena and I, and we thought he was going to hurt us.  We're OK, and the police have taken him away now, but because we have been feeling a bit scared and shaken up, our colleagues thought it best if we came back here together to recover, and make each other feel better.”

“Because you're both doctors!”  said Jason triumphantly, after thinking for a moment.

“Well, yes, and also because we're friends,” said Bernie.  “And because we were both there together for the incident, we can each understand how the other is feeling, so we can support each other.”

Jason pondered for a moment.

“That makes sense,” he said, finally.  “But I don't think they should let bad people into the hospital any more. Then you won't have to be scared, and come home early again.”

“I wish it were that easy, Jason.  But often, bad people look just the same as everyone else.  And regardless of what someone has done, everyone has the right to be looked after by doctors when they're ill.”

Jason looked slightly perplexed.

“I need to think about that.”  he said.

“That’s ok.  We can talk about it another time, when you’re ready.  I think today, we need to make sure your aunt is ok, so it’s a very good idea to wait a bit before we talk things through anyway.”  said Bernie, reassuringly.

“If you're both here together, you won't need me to look after Auntie Serena, so I'm going to my room to play on my computer.” said Jason, turning and heading up the stairs.

Bernie smiled and nodded acquiescence, turning her attention back to Serena, stood silently by her side.

“Thank you.”  said Serena.

“For what?”  asked Bernie.

“For explaining things to Jason.  My head is all over the place.  I didn’t know what to say!”  
“Happy to help.”  assured Bernie.  “How are you feeling?”  she asked, solicitously.

“Ready to dive fully clothed into a vat of Shiraz!  Join me?”  asked Serena over her shoulder, as she headed into the kitchen to select a bottle from her wine rack, Bernie trailing behind.

Suddenly, she stopped, bottle in hand, and turned toward Bernie.

“My god!  I’m so sorry.  How are _you_ feeling?  You’re the one who got hurt, and I’m acting like it was all about me!”

“No, Serena!  Don’t!  I’m fine, honestly.  Believe me, I’ve had worse.”

“How are you not more shaken?  I feel like I’m a complete mess, and you seem so calm!”  Serena turned away from Bernie in shame, attempting to open the wine with trembling hands.  

Bernie stepped forward, putting her hands lightly over Serena’s and guiding them away from the bottle.  She took the corkscrew, and swiftly uncorked the wine, pouring in into the two glasses Serena had collected and put on the side.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been in that sort of situation.”  she said, softly.

Serena’s eyes snapped back to Bernie’s face.

“ _What_?”  she asked, shocked.

“When I was on tour, in Iraq.  The field hospital I was working in was attacked by insurgents.  I was taken hostage, along with two other members of my theatre team.  They kept us for two days, made us perform surgery on several of their soldiers.  They threatened us endlessly with knives, and guns to make sure we obeyed.  My colleague was shot.  He survived, but it was a difficult time.”  Bernie words were concise, her tone matter-of-fact, but Serena could see from the tightening of the muscles in her jaw how much the memory was affecting her.

“Oh, god, Bernie!”  Serena’s already pale face lost the last of it’s colour, and she clutched at the counter as she swayed on her feet.

“It’s in the past now,”  said Bernie, reaching out to touch Serena’s hand.  “We got through it then, just as you and I have come through today.  Come on, let’s go and sit down.”

Bernie picked up the two wine glasses from the side and carried them through to the living room, leaving Serena to follow with the half empty bottle.  They settled side by side on the sofa, sipping at their wine in silence.

Serena spoke first.

“Nothing like that has ever happened to me before.  I, I should have handled it better.  I shouldn’t have just sat there in silence, I should have done more.  I’m sorry!”

Bernie turned her body to face Serena, staring at her incredulously.

“You did nothing wrong!”  she stressed.  “You stayed calm, and did exactly what you had to, to get through the situation.  If you had challenged him, who knows what might have happened?!”

“But I could have done more, _should_ have helped you more…”

The emotion of the day overwhelmed Serena, and at last, the tears began to fall.  Bernie shifted closer to her on the sofa, and awkwardly put her arm around Serena, stroking her back.

“It’s ok, Serena, you were scared.  It was an impossible situation, there was no right or wrong action.  You were fine, you were just scared…”

Serena sniffled for a moment, before pulling away slightly and wiping her face.

“I was afraid, of course I was.”  she said, meeting Bernie’s gaze.  “It would have been impossible not to be when confronted with a knife wielding patient!”   She paused, before continuing.

“But I didn’t feel truly scared until I thought you were going to do something stupid!  When you threw yourself at James Fielding, when you put your life at risk…”

Serena hit Bernie lightly on the shoulder in rebuke.

“Don’t you ever do anything so stupid again!”  she said, sternly.

Bernie’s lips twitched in the smallest hint of a smile.

“I was hardly going to sit back and let that man hurt you!”  she said, unable to look away from Serena.

Serena’s eyes darkened with intensity, and she swayed toward Bernie a fraction.  
“You!”  she began huskily, voice barely above a whisper.  “You are the most fantastic, _fearless_ doctor in this entire hospital…”  Serena smiled, and to Bernie, with her tear stained cheeks and face almost devoid of makeup, she had never looked more beautiful.

Unable to look away, Bernie watched Serena’s eyes involuntarily flicker to her lips.  She felt a huge upwelling in her chest, the heightened intensity of their shared nightmare breaking through her emotional barriers.  All at once, she was unable to deny her growing feelings any longer, and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and pressing her lips against Serena’s, her hand coming up to lightly rest on Serena’s jaw.

Although reasonably chaste, the kiss was more than Bernie could have ever dreamed.  Serena’s lips were so soft, and the rush of desire and emotion triggered by this simple act shook Bernie to the core.  She pulled back in amazement, searching Serena’s face for her reaction.  Serena’s lips were parted, brow drawn in a frown, and she looked as startled as Bernie felt.  Bernie experienced a moment of panic, mentally preparing herself for Serena’s rejection, but then Serena’s hands, which had come to rest on Bernie’s upper arms, gripped tighter and pulled Bernie frantically in to meet Serena’s willing lips.  This time, the kiss was harder, deeper, more searching, and as their arms slid around each other bringing their bodies flush together, both women instinctively knew that their relationship would never be the same again.


	2. Bring on the wonder, bring on the song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after ‘Protect and Serve’. Instead of at work, Serena and Bernie encounter each other at a work related charity event. Bernie can see how uncomfortable Serena is with what occurred between them on the operating theatre floor, and resolves to keep it confined to theatre. But somehow, things don’t quite go to plan.
> 
> High angst, followed by high smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in August, whilst on holiday, and when I should have been working on Your Warmth Draws Me Ever Closer... I spent a LOT of time in the swimming pool, thinking about Berena ;-).

"What _is_ the matter, Auntie Serena?  You're never usually this grumpy on your days off!"

Jason's mildly reprimanding tone stopped Serena in her tracks as she clattered around the kitchen making her morning coffee, frown firmly on her face.

"I'm not grumpy, Jason, I could just do without this charity run today!"

She wasn't lying, exactly.  She wasn't even really that grumpy - she had resigned herself to having to run some weeks ago when she had first been asked to take part.  Serena was nothing if not competitive, and whilst she had no intention of trying to break any speed records herself, she fully expected committed performances from the rest of her staff on AAU, and she wasn't the sort to demand something of them that she wasn't prepared to give, herself.  The trouble was, however, that Bernie was going to be there. Which was ironic really, since knowing that she would have Bernie by her side was the main thing that had kept Serena going as the days counted down to the run itself.  Serena sighed.

Jason piped up, interrupting her train of thought.

"Are you not still planning to reward yourself with a bottle of wine afterwards to share with Bernie? You've talked about doing that a lot, and it sounded very much like you were looking forward to it!"

"Well, you're right, Jason, I did have that idea in mind.  But that was _before_."

"Before what?" Jason asked, confused.

Serena rolled her eyes heavenward and bit at her lower lip.  How to explain?

"Before I found out that Bernie wouldn't be available for a drink afterwards."  She said, finally.  There, keep it simple, nothing more need be said.

But the trouble was, there was nothing simple about the situation at all.  Not like _before_.

Was this what her life was now, two separate parts, divided into 'before' and 'after'?  Before being a pleasant, day to day existence, working hard, enjoying after work drinks with her colleague and close friend, all perfectly above board and easy.  But then, Bernie had to lean across and kiss her on the operating room floor.  Oh, god, why did Bernie have to do that?  And _why did she have to like it_?!  And now, here she was, 2 days later, and all she could think about was how Bernie's lips had felt pressed against her own, how her fingers had felt, burning their imprint into her neck.  How her body had felt, melting in desire under Bernie’s touch, and most of all, how much she wanted to do it again. But how was she going to face Bernie?  How could she look her in the eye? What was she even supposed to say?  Clearly, she couldn't ask Bernie to share a bottle with her now, she wouldn't have a clue what to even say to her.  

Serena wished that she didn't even have to see Bernie at all today, briefly considered calling Raf and saying she was ill to avoid the run all together.  She inwardly snorted at herself.  She was being ridiculous.  She was Serena Campbell, a highly competent professional, a woman of a certain age who had kissed people before, and faced them perfectly well the next day.  It shouldn't make a difference that Bernie was a woman. But it _did_ make a difference that Bernie was her best friend.  Dropping out of the run today would only postpone the inevitable, though, she would have to face Bernie eventually - they worked together, for goodness sake.  And wasn't it better to get it over with in this highly public and social situation, rather than the intimate confines of their office, where there was no direction for a conversation to go other than their brief indiscretion?  So, run still on, check.  But it wouldn't hurt to put a few colleagues between herself and Bernie, avoid getting her alone at any point.  Far better to let the dust settle a bit first.

"Come on, Jason,"  said Serena, determinedly,  "time to get our trainers on!"

 

Serena and Jason arrived at the leisure centre which had offered its facilities to host the charity run with plenty of time to spare.  Jason had gone to chat with a couple of the porters with whom he got on, and Serena, having first established that the coast was clear, was making the rounds of her gathered colleagues, offering words of thanks and support to all the AAU staff who were in attendance.  Henrik Hanssen had called out to rally the troops a few minutes ago, and people had begun to move toward the starting line.  There was still no sign of Bernie.  Serena was beginning to think that Bernie must have pulled out herself, possibly in an attempt to avoid Serena, and the thought was making her feel relief and horror in equal measure.  She forced herself to turn her attention to Hanssen, who was giving a little speech thanking everyone for their commitment to the fundraising cause, and their help in positively representing the hospital.  He was just wrapping things up in readiness to sound the klaxon and start the run, when Serena heard Jason calling out to her from across the crowd.

"Auntie Serena, she's here!  Bernie's here!"  He was pointing and waving madly toward the back of the crowd.

Serena's head snapped round, scanning the area, finally seeing Bernie jogging up to join the stragglers at the back.  She caught a glimpse of Bernie's long legs encased in black Lycra, and her mouth went dry, wondering in a flash what those legs would feel like wrapped around her own. She tried to respond normally to Bernie's open smile and little wave, but could feel her own features contorting into a pained grimace rather than a smile, and so turned swiftly back to the front again, squeezing her eyes tightly shut in frustration at her inability to control her reactions.

Just then, Hanssen sounded the klaxon, and the run began.

Serena's original plan would have been to surreptitiously drop back, maybe fall in line with Bernie, and just slowly jog - or perhaps even speed walk - along, having a chat along the way.  But now, rather than face Bernie, she put on a turn of speed that she'd had no idea she had in her, panting as she tried to keep pace with the runners leading the pack.  Serena thought she heard Bernie calling her name, but refused to look around.  Then again, closer this time.  This wouldn't do, she couldn't do this right now.  Legs pumping, Serena rounded the first corner, and managed to duck between two sections of the building, tucking herself behind a large bin, watching as various runners went past.  There - there was Bernie.  Unobserved, Serena was able to have a better, although brief, look at her.  Bernie had her hair tied back in a tiny pony tail, although big wisps of it were escaping around her face already.  She was wearing a fitted sports jacket on her top half, and her legs were showcased to perfection in her shiny black 3/4 length sports leggings.  Waiting several beats after Bernie had gone past, Serena slipped out from her hiding place again and blended back into the crowd of runners, eyes fixed on Bernie, watching with shame as she saw Bernie craning her neck to scan the crowd ahead for Serena, then with pleasure as she watched the play of muscles in Bernie's backside and thighs as she ran.

 

With her eyes on Bernie’s body, and her thoughts very much on what she would like to do to that body, Serena jogged on, unaware of Bernie's slowing pace and the slightly dejected set of her shoulders.  It was only when she realised that the object of her scrutiny really was filling more and more of her visual field, rather than just taking over in her fantasies, that she noticed that Bernie's slowing pace was soon going to put them side by side.  Casting her head frantically around, Serena saw Jason and his porter friends jogging just slightly behind, and gratefully dropped back to join him.

"What are you doing, Auntie Serena?"  asked Jason, suspiciously.

"Just... Saw.... You... And... Thought... I'd... Say....hi!"  panted Serena.

"But here's Bernie!"  said Jason, just as Bernie's decreased pace had them catching up to her.  "Hi, Bernie!  You should be running with Bernie, Auntie Serena!"

"No, Jason, I promised I'd run with you!"  said Serena helplessly.

"Actually, I don't think..."  started Jason.

"Jason!"  interrupted Serena.  "We're doing this run as a family!"  She hoped no one would mention the fact that they hadn't started as a family, making a lie of her words.

Jason frowned slightly, choosing not to argue further.

"Hello, Jason," said Bernie, falling into pace beside them, then more softly,  "Hi Serena!"

"Bernie."  Serena immediately turned a startling shade of fuschia.

"So, Jason," began Serena, frantically casting around for a conversational topic to begin, to prevent Bernie from engaging her in one to one conversation.  She managed to get Jason talking about the dynamics of the run, in terms of speed and distance, her feigned interest only being let down by her inability to stop stealing sidelong glances at Bernie, taking in the way her clothes moulded her lithe frame.  Bernie tried to make a few conversational gambits in the pauses in Jason's commentary, but each time Serena quickly encouraged Jason to give more in depth details, so Bernie gave up, choosing instead to just jog quietly alongside Serena and Jason, inwardly berating herself for having acted so rashly on the floor of the theatre, and thereby driven a wedge between Serena and herself, sacrificing her best friend for the sake of one ill conceived kiss. Bernie finished the remaining laps of the run in silence, eyes cast away from Serena, trying to both be there for her, yet still give her the time and space she so clearly needed to get past what had happened between them a couple of days previously.

 

Some time later when the final lap had been completed, and Hanssen had offered a post-run thank you speech, the participants began to drift off in small groups, some to start shifts, others to disappear home, and yet others still to congratulate themselves with drinks in the pub.

Serena was feeling adrift.  She didn't really feel like heading to the pub, she could only assume that Bernie would be there, and she was still at a total loss as to how to act around her.  Jason was planning to go home, but Serena didn't feel much like accompanying him either, a long afternoon locked up with her own thoughts sounded less than fun, too.  She glanced around.  She'd be fooling no one if she said she enjoyed exercise, but Holby Leisure Centre _did_ reportedly have a nice pool, and at one point in time, she had used to enjoy the occasional dip.  And since she was here already...  Mind made up, Serena headed to the main reception, to buy a swimming pass, then straight to the on site boutique, where she picked up a nice, although admittedly overpriced swimming costume.  Ah well, she had needed a new one anyway, and it was always nice to treat oneself.  Hopefully now, a few gentle laps would help to not only cool down from the run, but also to calm and focus her thoughts.

Serena headed straight for the changing room, slipping into a cubicle and divesting herself of her running clothes.  She ripped the tags out of her new swimming costume with her teeth, pulling it on, although not without a struggle.  She smoothed it down, desperately hoping she didn’t look like a sausage bursting it’s skin, and wishing there was a mirror in the cubicle so she could see how she looked before heading out to swim.  Hoping for the best, she gathered her clothes in a pile, and headed out into the main changing area to find a locker.  She was momentarily shocked to see that many of the lockers were in use - but then she remembered that the clerk had warned her that the leisure pool was out of use for the majority of the day where it was used for groups and classes, so she was restricted to the lane pool only - something that suited Serena just fine.  She walked along the wall of lockers, finding a free one, and loaded her clothes and shoes in, dropping a pound into the mechanism and securing the locker before turning to walk through the door into the pool area.  She was busy looking down, snapping the key laden rubber band around her wrist, when she stopped just short of colliding with another person, also making their way into the pool.

Embarrassed, Serena looked up, the apology dying on her lips when there before her, she saw none other than Bernie Wolfe, looking unbelievably magnificent in a two piece costume.

“Bloody Hell!”  Serena was unable to stop the words spilling from her mouth.

“Serena?  Are you ok?”  asked Bernie, with concern.

“Ah, yes, um, I, er, stubbed my toe!”  sputtered Serena.

“Ooh, ouch!”  said Bernie sympathetically.

“What are you doing here?!”  asked Serena, in a mildly accusatory tone.  She couldn’t help her gaze drifting downward, skimming over Bernie’s breasts, cupped by her well fitting costume, then down further over Bernie’s flat stomach, a sliver of flesh visible between the top and the matching shorts.  Then further still, down the endless length of Bernie’s legs, until she reached Bernie’s elegant feet.

“I’m a member,”  said Bernie, shifting slightly under Serena’s scrutiny.  “Just thought I’d have a quick swim and cool off.  I assumed you’d have headed on to the pub, with the others.  You seemed to want… well, I thought you might like me to give you some space.  So, I stopped here instead!”

“But now, here I am!”  said Serena, with a nervous, shaky laugh.

Bernie nodded.  “Here you are.”  she agreed, uncertain as to what to do or say next.

“We had best swim, then!”  Serena inclined her head toward the pool door, forcibly dragging her gaze away from, to her eyes, Bernie’s frankly perfect body.

Serena allowed Bernie to precede her into the pool area, taking the opportunity to examine her from the back, swallowing hard to prevent another exclamation of ‘bloody hell’ to spill from her lips at Bernie’s gravity defying arse.  Her hand fluttered up to rest on her chest, the better to prevent it from involuntarily reaching out to touch Bernie.

When they reached the poolside, Bernie turned self consciously back to Serena.

“Enjoy your swim” she said, moving across to the next free lane and lowering herself into the water.

Serena sat on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in her lane, watching Bernie move along the pool in an effortless crawl.  Was this woman _trying_ to tie her in knots?!  Strutting around in next to nothing, then showcasing her perfectly toned body by gliding through the water, muscles rippling, the agitation of the water only allowing the briefest and most teasing glimpses of what was occurring beneath?  Serena gave a brief and self deprecating chuckle.  Hah - Serena Campbell, in lust with a woman.  But was it just lust?  She thought back on the friendship that had been slowly forged between Bernie and herself.  Bernie had had her back at every turn, even when she hadn’t immediately realised it.  They’d spent countless hours together, sharing Shiraz and stories about unreasonable ex husbands, and uncompromising children.  In surgery, they were a seamless team.  Somehow, without her realising it, Bernie had filled the gaps in every area of her life, even those parts she hadn’t realised were missing.  Somehow, without realising it, she had fallen in love with her best friend.  

“Serena Campbell, lesbian!”  she muttered, trying the words out.  She chuckled again.  God, if Ric Griffin could hear her now - she, and the hospital, would never hear the end of it!

But this was getting ridiculous, sitting on the side of the pool, mooning over Bernie.  Serena spun around, lowering herself into the pool.  She looked around, trying to see where Bernie was.  Ah, she was about to complete her return lap, bringing her back to the side next to Serena once more.

Upon reaching the side, Bernie paused a moment before continuing.  She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Serena hadn’t moved from the side yet.

“Is everything ok?”  she asked, wiping water away from her face.

“Hmm?”  Serena started, as if woken from a reverie.  “Oh, yes, just enjoying the water for a moment!  I’ll be off in a minute.  Don’t mind me!”

Bernie gave a small smile, considering herself dismissed, and turned again, setting off on her graceful crawl back down the pool.  Serena pushed off just behind her, choosing breaststroke.  It was her favoured stroke anyway, being far more of an occasional pleasure swimmer than a keep fit or competitive swimmer, but it had the added advantage right now of allowing her to keep her head above the water, and therefore her eyes fixed on Bernie.

 

The women swum for around half an hour, Bernie easily completing two lengths for Serena’s one.  Bernie had just kept her head down and her strokes even, trying to give the illusion of staying out of Serena’s way as much as possible.  She was really bothered by the lengths Serena seemed to have gone to today to keep out of her way, and whilst she couldn’t for a second bring herself to regret the kiss they’d shared on the operating theatre floor, she couldn’t bear the thought that through her actions, she might lose Serena’s friendship.  Bernie had come to the conclusion, cemented with every length that she swam, that she would reassure Serena that despite their undeniable sexual chemistry, she wouldn’t be doing anything more to make Serena feel uncomfortable, and that her firm intention was to keep the chemistry confined to theatre. Secure in her decision, Bernie felt more confident in smiling at Serena as she pulled herself out of the pool.

“Right.  That’s me done, I think.  I’ll see you at work?”  she said.

Bernie was surprised when Serena followed suit in exiting the pool.  She, too, was feeling more grounded after the swim, although she put it down to being around Bernie, and finally realising what it was that she really wanted, rather than the soothing and rhythmic effect of moving through the water.

“Actually, I’m done too.  You swim really well!”  she said to Bernie, smiling with genuine warmth for the first time that day.

“It’s somewhat of a guilty pleasure, actually.  Definitely more than just exercise.”  They started, side by side, toward the locker room.

“Whilst I was on deployment in the desert, I used to dream of being able to swim, and I’ve always headed to the pool as soon as I could each time I went on leave.  I don’t think Marcus and the kids ever really understood, they always thought I should want to relax when I was home.  So, after the divorce, the first thing I did was join this leisure centre, and I swim here as often as I can.  Although this time of day is usually a time I avoid!”  said Bernie grimacing.  

Serena dragged herself up from her total immersion in Bernie, only then realising that the locker room was swarming with people.  

“What on earth!”  she exclaimed.

“Let’s see, all these people coming out of the leisure pool are the Aqua Aerobic folks, they come in from several of the local Elderly Care Homes once a week for their lesson.  And the youngsters over there are the first batch of school swimmers that take the pool after them!  I’ve made this mistake once or twice before - there’s no problem actually _swimming_ , as they don’t go near the lane pool, but trying to get changed afterwards is another matter!”  
“So what do you _do_?!”  asked Serena, in horror.

“Try all the cubicles and hope like hell you find a free one.  Or stand around for ages getting cold, until someone comes out, and hope you don’t have to mug an OAP to nab it before anyone else!”  Bernie giggled, nudging Serena, who couldn’t help but giggle in return.

“There was one time I just had to get changed right here, in the middle of them…”  Bernie mused.

Serena looked horrified.

“What?!  I was going to be late for work!”  explained Bernie.  

She watched Serena shake her head despairingly.  She had only brought a hand towel with her, initially only anticipating the need to mop her face down after the run.  At that point, she certainly hadn’t planned on needing a swimming towel.

“Come on, grab your stuff, we’ll find you a cubicle!”  laughed Bernie.

They each grabbed their clothes from the lockers, Bernie’s thrown into a sports bag, Serena’s in a pile in her hands, her small towel poking out of the top of her handbag.  Bernie led the way along the wall of cubicles, gently nudging each one to see if it would open.  They had no luck on the first wall, so rounded the corner, repeating the checks along the other wall.  It was with a huge stroke of luck that the final cubicle, when lightly pushed by Bernie, swung open.

“Aha!” she said, triumphantly.  “Knew I’d find you one!”  she indicated that Serena should go into the cubicle, with a flourish.

Serena took a couple of steps into the cubicle, before turning.

“But what about you?”  she asked.

“Oh, don’t worry,”  said Bernie.  “Another one will open up eventually.  And if not,”  she shrugged, “I’ll just change here.”  Bernie nodded downward to the spot on which she was standing.

Serena stood motionless for a moment, a rush of emotions flitting across her face as her eyes flickered down over Bernie’s body.  She took a breath, bracing her shoulders as if committing to a monumental decision, then spoke.

“Want to share this one?”  she asked, her voice slightly unsteady.

If Serena hadn't been entirely focussed on her own pounding heart, she might have noticed the slight hitch in Bernie's breath, and the flicker of surprise demonstrated by the momentary lift of her brows.  But in all other ways, Bernie seemed quite calm when she replied.

“It'll be a bit of a squeeze.  Are you sure you wouldn't prefer me to just wait?”

“Bernie, technically you found this one, I just followed you around.  If anyone should be waiting, it should be me, but to be honest, I don’t really fancy that.  So I’m sure we can manage.  If you want?”

Bernie shrugged her shoulders lightly.

“Ok.”  she said, following Serena in and wedging herself in a corner so they could shut the door.  

Serena turned around, putting her clothes on the bench, and hanging her bag on the hook before pulling her towel out.  For the first time, she realised how badly she had miscalculated, the hand towel seemed tinier than she’d ever before realised.  She slipped her arms out of the straps of her swimming costume and bent down to sort out her clothes, to put her underwear on top for the easiest reach.  As she leaned forward, she accidentally knocked into Bernie, her bottom pushing into Bernie’s groin, the wet skin of their thighs sliding against each other, the warmth of their bodies a shocking contrast to the cool air raising goosebumps on their chilled flesh.  Mortified by a shudder of arousal, Serena quickly stood, tucking her bottom back in, mumbling an apology over her shoulder, not daring to look at Bernie’s face.  Behind her back, Bernie was standing frozen, staring at Serena with blazing desire darkening her eyes, gaze tracking up and down Serena’s body, sweeping over every inch of flesh exposed by the costume.  Bernie clenched her fists, trying to bring her heart rate and breathing back under control by repeating a mantra over and over in her head ‘Confine it to theatre!  Confine it to theatre!’. However, despite her usual superhuman abilities of self control, this time, she was having minimal success.  

Serena finished adjusting her clothes, and started to turn, giving Bernie the needed impetus to force herself to stop staring and quickly turn her back on Serena, grabbing hold of the lower edge of her swim top and pulling it briskly over her head.  Behind her, she heard Serena gasp. Clutching her swimming top to her chest, Bernie quickly turned to check that Serena was ok.  She was greeted by the sight of Serena, towel clutched in one hand, the other resting on her own stomach; wide eyed and open mouthed, raw, naked hunger etched across her features. Bernie felt her stomach flip, and her hand holding her costume to her chest slipped a fraction.  Serena’s let her eyes follow the movement, making no attempt to pretend she wanted anything less than to see every inch of skin that Bernie would allow.  They stood in a frozen tableau for a couple of seconds, before Serena, allowing her towel to drop back onto the bench behind her, lifted her hand and rested it atop Bernie’s costume-clutching hand, exerting a gentle downward pressure. Bernie didn’t try to resist, instead allowing Serena to push her hand away from her chest, exposing her breasts to Serena’s starving gaze.  Serena’s breathing came in small pants as she drank in Bernie’s lightly freckled skin, her rose tipped breasts peaked with equal parts chill and arousal.  Serena slowly released Bernie’s hand, almost involuntarily raising her own to carefully curl her fingers around the curve of Bernie’s breast, brushing her palm across Bernie’s nipple.  This intimate caress lit a touchpaper, and the last vestiges of Serena’s confusion and embarrassment burned away in a flash as she took a step forward, forcefully pressing Bernie up against the cubicle wall with the length of her body, crashing their lips together, her free hand moving from her stomach to tangle in Bernie’s hair.

Bernie allowed her swimming top to fall to the floor as she reached behind Serena, grabbing Serena’s arse, slipping one of her legs between Serena’s, and pulling Serena close, pressing her thigh firmly against Serena’s core.  Serena responded by grinding down on Bernie’s leg, groaning as she slid her tongue into Bernie’s mouth, releasing her grip on Bernie to reach up and pull down the front of her own swimming costume to sit around her waist, desperate to feel the friction of Bernie’s bare breasts against her own.  Bernie paused for a moment to revel in the feeling of flesh against flesh, before tearing her mouth away from Serena’s and pushing her backward by the shoulders until the bench hit the back of Serena’s knees, knocking her towel to the floor and forcing her to sit.  Bernie grabbed the fallen towel, dragging it between Serena’s feet before pushing Serena’s legs apart and dropping to her knees onto the towel between them, hands feverishly reaching for Serena’s breasts as she worshipped her with her eyes.  Serena gasped again, fighting the urge to allow her eyes to flicker shut in abandon, not wanting to miss a moment of watching the emotions play across Bernie’s face as she explored her body. Bernie lunged forward, capturing one of Serena’s nipples with her lips, grazing lightly with her teeth, then flicking with her tongue in an imitation of what she would like to do lower down Serena’s body, whilst using her fingers to give equal attention to the other breast.  She slipped her free hand down the back of Serena’s swimming costume where it gathered around her waist, pulling Serena forward, forcing her legs as far apart as they would go.  Serena leaned back against the cubicle wall and wrapped her legs, around Bernie’s middle, the better to press herself against Bernie.  Bernie pulled her hand out from the back of Serena’s costume, slipping it under Serena’s raised thigh to allow her fingers to brush across the crotch of Serena’s costume.  She increased her attention on Serena’s breasts as she felt how wet Serena was, not just the cold wet of the pool, but oh, so deliciously hot and silky.  Serena rolled her hips forward, seeking to prolong the contact, mewling softly in abandon, encouraging Bernie to slip her fingers beneath the fabric, and stroke along Serena’s outer lips.  Serena broke the silence for the first time since stepping into the cubicle.

“Oh god, Bernie, _yesssss_!”  she rasped in a whisper.

Bernie moved back from Serena’s breasts, grabbing hold of her hips hard and pulling her further forward so she was just balanced on the edge of the bench.  Then, pulling the gusset of Serena’s swimming costume aside, Bernie buried her face between Serena’s legs, feverishly licking and sucking along the length of her, using her fingers to part Serena’s lips so she could trace frantic patterns around Serena’s clit, then plunge her tongue deep inside her, fucking her as hard as she could.  Serena’s breath was coming hard, and she was making tiny whimpering noises with each exhale.  Rolling her eyes upward, Bernie could see Serena was biting down hard on her hand, trying to stay quiet. Bernie tried to reach up to Serena’s breast once more, but the crotch of Serena’s swimming costume started slipping back, hindering the movements of her tongue. Growling in frustration, Bernie pulled back, raking her gaze along Serena’s form, taking in her dark and glittering eyes, the flush of her chest, and the hard, aroused peaks of her breasts.

“Up!”  she rasped in a low voice.

Serena lifted herself on shaky legs, bracing herself against the changing room walls as Bernie yanked her swimming costume down from her hips, throwing it to the floor and trying to push her back down to sitting.  Serena shook her head.

“No.  You too!”  she breathed, impatiently.

Bernie stood quickly, stripping her swimming shorts down as quickly as she could, then reaching out for Serena again.

“Wait!”  commanded Serena.  “I want to look at you!”

Serena leaned back, licking her lips as she raked her eyes over Bernie’s body, reaching out one hand to trail it from the base of Bernie’s neck down the length of her body, pausing to stroke Bernie’s breasts, stomach, before continuing down to trail through the hair at the apex of Bernie’s thighs.  Meanwhile, with her other hand, Serena cupped her own breast, pinching and rolling her nipple.  Watching Serena pleasure herself, Bernie couldn’t stay still any longer, a flood of wetness dampening the tops of her thighs driving her to further action.  She grabbed Serena by her upper arms, dragging her against her own body, hungrily devouring her mouth once more.  Serena shifted a fraction to release the hand that was trapped between them, trailing it down Bernie’s stomach and beginning to tentatively explore Bernie with her fingers, working them through Bernie’s curls to encounter the slick heat pooled there.  After a moment, Serena pushed Bernie away with a hand on her shoulder, looking down her body with an expression of concentration on her face as she lifted her fingers from Bernie’s cunt, and raised them to her lips, extending her tongue to lick delicately across her fingertip.  Her face relaxed into a look of total rapture, and she sucked her finger fully into her mouth, relishing the taste, looking up at Bernie through her lashes, eyes blazing with lust.

“Fucking hell, Bernie!”  she whispered.  “You are _incredible_!”  she leaned forward, biting the juncture of Bernie’s neck, then soothing it with her tongue as she continued whispering into Bernie’s skin.  “God, I want you…  I want to touch you…  I want to make you cum…”

Bernie gave a tortured whine, pretty sure that she could cum just from what Serena was doing now.

“Serena, you’re _killing me_ !”  she gasped.  “But first, it’s _my_ turn!”

She grabbed hold of Serena, spinning her round, and pushing her up hard against the door.  With one hand, she pushed Serena’s legs apart, sliding her fingers through the wet heat between them as she straddled one of Serena’s legs, parting her own lips and grinding down onto Serena’s thigh. Bernie circled Serena’s clit several times with her fingertips, before pushing two of her fingers inside her, thrusting hard whilst she continued to stroke Serena’s clit with her thumb, all the while rocking back and forth on Serena’s thigh, heightening her own pleasure. Bernie rubbed across Serena’s nipple with her free thumb, swallowing Serena’s moans in a kiss as she continued to fuck her.  Serena’s hands grabbed at Bernie’s shoulders, breasts, arse.  As Bernie felt the first flutterings of Serena’s impending orgasm, she increased the speed and pressure on Serena’s clit, sliding her other hand along Serena’s thigh until her fingertips were pressing against her own clit, giving her the additional friction she needed.  Almost immediately, Bernie flooded Serena’s leg with her juices as she reached her orgasm, just seconds before Serena came with a loud groan, her head falling back against the wall with a bang.

Bernie slipped her fingers out of Serena, sliding her arms around Serena’s waist in a tight embrace which Serena returned, kissing her softly before resting her forehead against Serena’s as they both waited for their breathing to slow.

Their moment of afterglow was disturbed by a loud knock against the wall of the cubicle.

“Is everything ok there, Dearie?  Do you need me to fetch someone for you?”  called a wavering voice.

Serena and Bernie pulled apart, meeting each other's eyes in shock and mirth.

“It’s ok, thank you,” replied Bernie.  “My friend has just had a bit of a _bang_ , but she’ll be fine in a minute.  I’ve got her!”

And with her words, Serena clapped her hand over her mouth, snorting as she tried to muffle her descent into giggles, Bernie helpless to resist joining her, tears pouring down their faces as the changing room rang with Bernie’s distinctive laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another current, serialised swimming pool fic in progress at the moment, which nearly made me hold back on posting this (go check it out if you haven't already!) - but then I decided you can't have too much changing room sex. Right? RIGHT??!!


End file.
